


please

by alpacasandravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Destiel is implied, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, M/M, cas saves him, dean doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacasandravens/pseuds/alpacasandravens
Summary: Watching Dean die, Sam prays to Jack. Please, save him.(Cas saves Dean in the barn because what the hell was that episode)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	please

**Author's Note:**

> i knew i was clowning hoping for a good episode but i feel like i've been personally attacked. dabb came into my home and burned all my hopes & dreams. here's a fix-it.

_Please, not like this. Not now._

Dean stood in front of Sam, gasping. Sam’s fingers were still slick with the blood from his back. 

_I can’t lose him like this._

“Tell me it’s okay,” Dean choked out. With every second, Sam could see the life fading from his brother’s eyes, and he couldn’t take it.

“It’s okay.”

It wasn’t. There was nothing okay about this - that only a few weeks after they’d de-powered God, barely any time at all after they’d gotten the freedom to live their own lives, Dean had his ripped from him. But there was nothing else he could say. Was he supposed to tell his brother it wasn’t okay? To let him die thinking Sam was disappointed in him?

He leaned his forehead against Dean’s and closed his eyes. He could be here for his brother, but he couldn’t watch him take his final breath.

 _Please, God_ , he thought. _Jack. Please. Don’t let it end like this._

Dean drew in a shuddering breath.

A hint of lightning passed through the air. Just the suggestion of a charge, enough to make the hair on Sam’s arms stand on end. 

His eyes snapped open. Had one of the vamps come back? But no, he didn’t see anything. The barn looked the same as it had before. Four dead bodies littered the floor, blood spreading in pools around their severed necks. 

Soon, Dean’s body would join them. He didn’t have long now. 

A gust of wind blew gently through the structure. The door was closed. 

“Hello, Dean,” a familiar voice said. “Sam.” 

Sam pulled back from Dean. His brother was still alive, but barely, his skin already starting to cool under Sam’s fingertips. 

Castiel stood on the other side of the barn like he’d always been there. His hair was flattened, like he’d been caught in the rain, and his ever-present trench coat was full of wrinkles. He looked like he’d just woken up, like he had been asleep standing up in a barn full of vampires. 

“Cas,” Sam said uselessly. “You’re alive.” 

“Yes.” Cas crossed the barn purposefully. “Dean is hurt.”

“He’s - he’s dying, Cas.” 

As if on cue, Dean’s eyes flickered open. There was something dead about them already, any hope faded from their depths. “Cas?” Dean managed, sounding like his lungs barely had any room for air. He reached out, but drew his hand back to himself after the movement made the knife handle in his back twist. 

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice impossibly soft. “Let me help you.”

Sam didn’t know what happened. He watched it all, eyes wide, from only a foot away. But that didn’t help him understand, not really. He had seen people healed by an angel before, and it had never looked like this.

Cas reached out and pressed his hand over Dean’s heart. Like his hand was some kind of defibrillator that could also stitch up the massive hole in Dean’s back. He smiled, the hint of tears in his eyes, and watched Dean as the color flooded back into him. Something propelled Dean off the knife and forward, almost falling into Cas as he stumbled away from the thing that almost killed him. 

“Are you okay?” Cas said. His head tipped to the side, and there was something so tender in his voice that Sam almost felt he was intruding. 

Dean reached to touch his back. When his hand didn’t return bloody, his eyebrows jumped high enough that they almost reached his hairline. 

“How are you back?” he asked instead. 

Cas’s eyebrows scrunched together like he didn’t understand the question. “You were dying.”

“You were _dead_.” 

“I couldn’t let you die,” Cas said, as though that was any kind of an answer.

Understanding flitted across Dean’s face, and Sam would really like to know what Dean understood, because he sure as hell didn’t know what was going on. 

And then Dean launched himself at Cas, pulling him into a hug so tightly it had to hurt, and Sam thought maybe he knew.

“Don’t you ever sacrifice yourself again, you hear me?” Dean said, slightly muffled from where his face was buried in Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas’s hand rubbed small circles into Dean’s back. “If it stops you dying on me, I can’t promise that.” 

_Thank you, Jack_ , Sam thought. His brother stubbornly refused to let go of Cas all the way back to the Impala, and Sam thought it on loop: _Thank you, Jack, for giving us another chance_. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna sob about this garbage fire im on tumblr @alpacasandravens


End file.
